


Alpha, Beta, Omega

by The_full_moon_is_upon_us



Series: The Waning Moon [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Clubbing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Near Death Experiences, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_full_moon_is_upon_us/pseuds/The_full_moon_is_upon_us
Summary: Clary had always been stubborn; there was a point where it was unhealthy for her. There were lots of things she did that were unhealthy for her, however, that was the life she'd chosen when she became a human beta. Not that she'd known any different or would choose anything different, just that's was being a human in a werewolf pack was.--'Teen and Up' just for a couple of small things in the first two chapters (more the second), but nothing more than that.





	Alpha, Beta, Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a description that's a bit gory towards the end, nothing too major except that!

 

 

 

Jace Herondale was a complete dick head. ‘ _Is,_ is _a complete dick head_.’ She corrected herself.

He was an alpha and had recently moved himself (and the rest of his pack) into the Herondale Manor House now it was restored from the fire after living in New York most of his childhood.

She hated him with a passion. Not just the fact he was a total douche bag, but for what he'd done to her pack.

Simon, had been turned a year ago, and Luke had helped him through it, saved him, shown him the way and tutoring him as his Alpha. Without Luke, Simon would have died.

Their pack was a small one, and therefore it was no surprise that Clary was the only human. Humans in wolf packs were rare anyway, let alone in a pack that size. Luke was the Alpha, and he, along with his sister, were both born wolves. If Luke was her actual dad, as she called him, she would be a wolf too. Maia was turned maybe a year before Simon, and Bat, well, she didn't know when or how he was turned.

Bat, however, wasn't _really_ in the pack. He travelled a lot but when he did come back he was always welcomed whole heartedly as one of them.

She and Bat had some casual flanta, which wasn't anything more serious than that. Girl code forbid it. Maia and Bat had an on off relationship that Clary thought was super cute--- even if she did think he was too.

To be honest, their pack only really consisted of Luke, Simon and Maia. Amatis lived abroad but had never felt comfortable enough there to be a part of any pack, so Luke accepted her as well. A lone wolf was either dangerous or in danger. Even if you didn't live with a pack it was easier to say you belonged to one _somewhere_.

Anyway, their small pack was close and content. They- as all packs were- were family, friends and teachers. They were the first people she turned too and the last she'd leave behind.

It also helped that Simon had been her best friend since she was four, Luke her step farther and Maia her (second) best friend close behind Simon.

What did this have to do with Jace being a dick head?

Well…

A week ago, Luke told them there was a new- and powerful- Alpha in their town. Their land was kind of fluid, but this, although a reclaim of old land, would have been met with tooth and claw if it hadn't been Luke.

A couple of days later Simon came up to her looking as if he had been caught cheating. "Clary, I have something I need to discuss with you." He paused, searching for the right words and for a good reason: "The new Alpha- Jace- offered me a place in his pack."

She laughed "What a tool." She saw his face and her stomach lurched "You said no, right?"

His next sentence seemed to shatter her heart, faith and trust at the same time. "I said I'd think about it."

Clearly not the right words. She couldn't look at him, she couldn't hear the muffled words he was saying, she couldn't form words. _Betrayal_. _Betrayal_. The word swam laps around her mind.

"How _could_ you?" She whispered. Her voice was full of hatred, not upset. She wouldn’t be upset in front of him. "How could you leave Luke, leave me, after everything, after all he's done for you?!"

"Clary, it's a good opportunity. The packs larger, stronger."

"Who cares?!"

"'The strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack.'" he quoted, she rolled her eyes

"This is BS!"

"I think you should come too." She looked at him as if he'd just suggested she dance down the school halls naked apart from a Florissant tutu and festive Christmas antlers. "I'm sure he'd accept you and as a human, the more wolves in the pack, the better."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Luke is my _dad_ , the pack is literally my family and you want to ditch us for some dickhead Alpha with a bigger pack?" She paused, remembering the new tall, dark haired girl who's eyes flashed gold as she passed them in the school corridor. She’d been stunning. "Or is it the girl that you want to leave us for?"

"No, I-"

"How big is his pack anyway?"

"Errr-" he counted "Six with some out of towners."

"Are you shitting me?! We have five!"

"Bat and Amatis don't count."

"You're counting his outsiders! And they are more pack than you clearly are!"

He looked hurt but only sighed "That's because they say they spend more in than out. When was the last time you saw Bat, huh?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

She narrowed her eyes back at him. "Last week." 

"And Amatis."

She didn't reply. She watched as Simon went rigid- a scent. And not a good one from his reaction. He closed his eyes as the source of the problem came in, bold as bras- or gold perhaps would suit better. He was completely gold except his flashing red eyes which soon turned gold again.

She flashed a livid look at him and he smirked, flashing his red eyes again at her.

"Told her your decision then?" He swaggered towards them, raking his eyes up and down her body. "I'm sure we could find a place in ranks for you too."

"Go fuck yourself." It was probably not the best thing to say to a werewolf, let alone an Alpha, but he only laughed which infuriated her even more.

"Will you talk to Luke for me?" Simon whispered. Her eyes bulged in fury, amazement and shock.

"You’re shitting me, right?! Fuck that, you can tell him, Maia and the rest of them yourselves that you're a disloyal piece of shit."

She turned on her heel to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Clary, please listen to me."

"Oh, I think I _have_. I've listened as you threw away our friendship, turned your back on the man that saved you, proved that despite all you say about a pack, you don't believe any of it." She paused. "You know why I’m not going to tell Luke? Because I hope you can't stand the fact as you betray us all, he'll forgive you, he'll understand. But Maia and Bat won't, so fuck you both."

"Please." Jace smirked.

"Prick." She spat under her breath as she left, knowing they’d both hear.

***

She had been right, Luke had understood, had forgiven, had encouraged even. ‘ _Only_ _Luke_.’ she thought to herself.

She'd been right about Maia too, and when they told Bat he was just as furious. Luke tried to reassure them, telling them Simon was justified in his decision. It didn't help.

She couldn't look at him at school. She couldn't stand the sight of any of them. Not Jace's smirking face. Not Isabel's swish of her hair. Not her brother’s blank gazes.

They didn't care about Simon. But _she had_ , they all had, and he hadn't cared.

 

So that was why she hated Jace. Why every time she saw him fury boiled over in the way that, if Bat were there, he would tell her she stunk. (Fury wasn’t a particularly pleasant smell.)

She didn't care though, she didn't care if Jace knew she hated him, if Simon knew how her heart broke every time she saw him.

***

"You know what," Jace had stalked up behind her as she walked home, on the phone to Maia. "I was starting to think that fury and heartbreak were just your general odour." She spun to face him, turning her nose up, before she could reply; Jace continued "Oh, no, there it is again. Though I am now used to girls smelling of heartbreak all around me."

She couldn't think of anything viscous enough to say, so simply turned and continued walking, apologised to Maia who restarted her story (not before she muttered "wanker" down the phone).

Clary beamed: Jace would have heard.

***

"Miss Fray," ‘ _God, he's everywhere!_ ’ She clenched her jaw to stop her screaming at him in the middle of the crowded school hall. "How long is it going to take?"

She didn't want to ask him what he meant, as she was clearly supposed to, she opted instead to look unimpressed and bored.

However, Maia asked, which was highly annoying.

"Until you join our pack." It hadn't been what she had expected, her face softened in confusion. Turning to Maia he added "you too Miss...?"

"Maia."

He turned back to Clary "So?"

"However long it takes for you to leave."

"Simon misses you both."

"He couldn’t bring himself to say that himself? He shouldn't have betrayed us then." Maia snapped.

"Betrayal is such a strong word. And anyway, who can blame him?" He indicated to himself, and Clary rolled her eyes.

"Fortunately enough, you're not either of our types, so it looks like that invitation won't be accepted any time soon."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm everyone's type."

"Oh my god." Clary muttered unimpressed and left with Maia on her heels.

***

It had been a week since Simon had joined Jace's pack and Clary had stopped talking to him as if they'd broken up.

The was lounging in Jace's mansion when his phone rang. "Luke?" He uttered so quietly, only wolves would have heard... unluckily for him, all but one were wolves. "Hello?"

" _Clary isn't with you, is she_?" His voice was frantic.

"No, she hasn't been-"

" _We tracked her scent to the border, we can't track her furthe_ r." Simon understood.

"Who's out with you?"

" _I had to come back; Maia is frantic: she told me at the border there is two sets of tires that weave in and out the border line. I called the police. If Bat were here._.."

"Why can't you track it? Why aren't you out?"

_"There is a fog of wolfsbane where there are two trucks. We lose her scent completely, lose the tire tracks after a couple of minutes. I couldn't stay in the wolfsbane for long, it almost burnt my lungs almost up. I told Maia not to stay long but she won't listen, she keeps hurling in and out. It's blocked our ability to track all together. I can barely smell anything at the moment. Please Simon, could you_ -"

"We're on our way."

It was true. As soon as he'd hung up the phone, they were all out the door having heard every word as if it had been on loud speaker.

Soon Simon picked up her scent from within the speeding car. The bitter sweet of her trying to hide her fear, to stay strong. It was a scent only those in her pack would recognise.

"Here." They pulled up and saw Maia. She looked awful. Her cloths were in shreds and her skin torn too. Where the Wolfsbane in the air met her cut skin, it sizzled grimly. They all felt it when they got out the cars. It was strong. Simon grabbed her arm and started trying to take her pain.

"One car went that way, the other that way. I've followed them both about a mile." And she collapsed. Bloody tears running down her cheeks.

"Get her into the car quickly.” Jace commanded “Alec, Izz, that way. Simon with me. Magnus, help her and be ready with the car." Jace ordered and they all set off full speed.

They had been tracing the tracks three quarters of a mile when they picked up Clary's faint scent, a mile the tracks disappeared, but they had the scent and Jace was calling Magnus. After five minutes, they were gagging and Simon stopped dead when he saw the reason.

Clary was lying in a vast pool of her own blood, her limbs at unnatural angles. ‘ _Broken_.’ Jace thought to himself. She was half naked and her shirt was pulled up to reveal a deep but near slice across her stomach.

There were bottles and bags of liquids and plants in an open box next to bloody medical tools.

However, neither of them had noticed any specific detail of this. Just the man with his head bent to bite her neck, his claws digging into her shoulders.

Simon sprinted at him. Pouncing they toppled over and over again, hissing and slashing at each other's skin, teeth and claws extended.

Jace felt the heat of the body move from the truck before he heard or saw it. A man stood with bloody gloves on.

Jace covered the distance in seconds, spinning him through the air and smashing him into the grass bank.

The man roared in pain and just as he bought his hand back to slit his throat, he thought better of it.

Instead, he dragged the man's flailing body across to where Simon was standing bloodied over the other man (wolf).

They bound them together before returning to Clary.

"Take her pain." Jace growled as he bent down to examine her neck wound. They hadn't been turning her, not yet. ‘ _Just draining her blood_ ’. Jace realised this may be worse.

He bent to examine the cut across her stomach when he realised what the bags were- wolfsbane. And there was some inside her, against her organs and seeping into her blood.

He turned to Simon whose veins were black with the amount of pain she carried. "Be careful." He nodded to his vein, laying his jacket over her naked legs before continuing quickly "There's wolfsbane, strong strains, inside her stomach. We need to get it out. We need Magnus here right now."

Jace pressed his hand against the vicious cuts and started taking her pain as Simon snapped his phone to his ear, speaking quickly to Magnus.

She coughed, her body heaving with the effort against his hands, her eyes fluttered slightly, locking onto Jace's.

She was whispering his name as the car pulled up and she slipped into unconsciousness again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in the middle of another Clace work, but fell in love with the Werewolf AU and started four separate works (which will become this series).  
> All my account's other writings are actually Teen Wolf, which is probably why I like this concept so much!  
> Anyway, because I jump around a lot when I write, I normally wait until the end and post everything together; haven't done that on this one, sooooo may be a fair wait between posts... sorry.  
> Hope you liked it though!


End file.
